Bleach The Second Path
by ShiroTora-kun
Summary: when Captain kurotski finds a new path other than to the human world he makes them have to come along look and see.
1. The Prolouge of the story

**Shiro Tora-kun: I don't own bleach and neither do you so STOP FAKEING IT**

**Kuroski: what an interesting test subject you would be so how about a deal I will let you**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: NO  
Kuroski: I wouldn't dissect you**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: I SAID NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

"Captain Hytsuga there is an emergency captain meeting" said the messenger. "thank you" said Toshiro _I wonder what in the world is it about after all azein is long gone already and the vasto lords aren't acting again yet…………………………………………………………………………………………………… _Thought Toshiro as he got to the meeting. " I thank you all for coming and as you all now know captain Kuroski has something very important to talk about witch is why this meeting was called so captain Kuroski please step forward" said General Yamamoto as he put the meeting in session. "I bet you are all wondering why I called this meeting" said Muriayu "well you all know how soul reapers have a path for only them to the human world well I found a second path in there unexplored and I would like two other people to come along with me"

"I will come on your stupid journey ………….. But only because were we are going is gonna have lots of strong people to Fight" Said Kenpatchi "I will also go in case you get injured in battles" said captain Unnahona "alright then meet me at the research and development barracks when the meeting is over and I thank you for YOUR precious time" said Captain Kuroski letting the captains leave the meeting. While the selected captains went to the research and development barracks. As the captains got there they noticed it was already ready and as they grouped and said there good bye's after that they went through straight down the second path that stretched as if going on forever and ever and ever. As they finally came to the door they went through and started falling until they at last hit the ground. Then in the bushes something moved and there they saw it.

* * *

**Shiro Tora-Kun: LOL this is only the prologue and you cant find out what it is in the prologue hah you have to read on now :P !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kuroski: I don't care about that but you dare spell MY NAME WRONG *grabs sword* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Shiro Tora-Kun: you forgot that IIIIIIIIIIIIIII made this so you cant hurt me oh well join me on my next real chapter because Captain Kuroski still hates me**

**Kuroski: WHY DON'T YOU DIE ALREADY**


	2. Chapter 2 Into The Leaf

Shiro Tora-Kun: yet again I don't own bleach or naruto

Kenpatchi: Be quiet so I can fight already!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiro Tora-Kun: Not a chance.

Kenpatchi: then I will kill you!!!!!!

Shiro Tora-Kun: Fine oh yeah kenpatchi gets the most lines in this chapter

* * *

"Maybe the thing in the bushes can put up a good fight!" said Kenpatchi while taking out his sword and walking over to the bush. Then Kohamaru jumped out of the bush and said "go ahead do your worst I am not scared of you" He said proudly while his legs were shaking. "Good I'm going to only say this once this will be a fight to the death got it kid.

_I wonder if that guy id really serious about this and also what village are they from? But my question if he is serious will probably be answered soon……………………_ thought Kohamaru. "You're scaring him kenpatchi" said Unnahona "well I personally don't care as long as there are parts of him even left to dissect but just don't cut him up to much, after all it is hard to dissect something already cut up." Said Kurotski "" screamed Kohamaru because of being scared "What do you want with the hidden leaf village" said Kohamaru quivering "Hmph looks like he wasn't worth my time." Said Kenpatchi while he put his sword away thinking to himself _what a wimp _and said "I don't care about that place ……………. Were ever it is" said Kenpatchi.

"Kenpatchi stop I would like to ask him a few questions about this so called hidden leaf village" said Kurotski "Oh you there I have a couple of questions to ask you and if you don't respond I will poison you each time will be a stronger one" Kurotski said while he pointed at Kohamaru. "Isn't that a bit harsh Kurotski?" Asked Unnahona to Kurotski while he thought _it is going to be so much fun poisoning him_. "The village is over the just please please will you me alone!" Kohamaru said while he pointed at the hidden leaf village.

"I Guess we will have to check it out ………………………………………… I mean think of all the test subjects I could find" said Kurotski. "Hmph fine" said Kenpatchi "ok I am fine with that" said Unnahona. _They're so ………………………..weird_ thought Kohamaru. "let's go" Said Kurotski while he started walking and Kenpatchi and Unnahona followed. As they came to the front gate Kenpatchi slammed the door down. "Hey you aren't allowed to do that!!" said the Guard of the gate as poison slipped through his lungs and into his vital organs. Then as the Smoke started to clear Naruto, Sakura and Kahasi were there. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Naruto yelled at Kenpatchi.

"Good now that is some killer fighting spirit" Yelled Kenpatchi back "I will say this only once this is going to be a fight to the death!" Naruto looked confused and said "didn't I say I was going to kill you aren't you the least bit scared?" "I ALL READY SAID COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenpatchi yelled at Naruto "Kenpatchi you can't mess they're body up to bad I mean I still have to dissect one or more of them" said Kurotski. " what are you guys saying I said I would kill him didn't I?" Said Naruto "Well you did but say that but there is, NOT A CHANCE!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sakura, Kenpatchi and Kurotski "  
bu-bu-bu-but why Sakura-Chan, I can beat him just watch me beat him" said Naruto lunging thinking _I will show Sakura-Chan that he was just all talk!_ "was that your strongest attack" asked Kenpatchi as it hit and nothing happened "Well that a disappointment oh well here I come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he took out his sword and started stabbing at him. "Hey stabbing around like that could hurt somebody" said Naruto while taking out kunai and making contact will Kenpatchi's sword with it. "I did say it was a fight to the death didn't I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kenpatchi as he cut through the steel tip of Naruto's kunai. A couple seconds later when I was almost all the way through Naruto jumped and Yelled "Sakura –Chan now!" As she ran toward Kenpatchi without giving him enough time to react she made a fist and slammed him in the gut. "Tch" said Kenpatchi "so its two on one now, Oh well the more the merrier!!!!!" Kenpatchi yelled as he spit a drop of blood on the ground and reached his had up towards his he and everyone wondered what he was doing he said " Kuroski, Unnahona get back ………………………………… NOW!" he yelled as his had reached his head and ripped his eye patch off.

* * *

**Shiro Tora-Kun: hi peeps do you like my story if so pls comment on it if you hate it you suck but still comment on it**

**Unnahona: That wasn't Very nice apologize to the nice people who read this don't you agree?**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: Yes sir I will do it right away sir**

**Unnahona: see he is nice, Right?**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: Yes Sir I am sorry to the readers and I am nice (NO I AM NOT SHE IS FORCING ME TO SAY THAT I AM NICE WHEN I AM NOT AND IT'S NOT NICE TO LIE TO PEOPLE O WAIT) D'oh**

**Unnahona: Did you say something?**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: No sir I did not say anything and if I did it was all nice stuff (THIS WHOLE SENTECE IS A LIE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) pls read on peeps it might take a while for me to type up the next chapter though**


	3. Chapter 3 The Espada's First Coming

**Shiro Tora-Kun: Yay espada's are in this chapter but I think you already knew that since it's called the espada's first coming.**

**Kurotski: interesting the espada is coming I need to dissect one of them this will be very interesting research**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: shut up no one cares about you I mean after all you are the weirdest captain of all times so no one cares about you and besides its fun to pick on you and this Is my freakin' story for gods sake**

**Nemu: ……………………**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: oh hi want to pick on your captain with me**

**Nemu: No**

* * *

"Okay now we are going to fight for real" Said Kenpatchi as he released so much energy the ground below them started to shake. As it felt like an earthquake Kahasi then said "He is to strong for us to beat …………………………………….. we have to leave or else we will be killed for sure" as he uses Marengo sharingan on him " judging by his eye change and desperate talking it must be a trap to try to get away while they are still alive so I wouldn't look into his eyes." Said Kurotski"Wow, how did you find out so quick and find out so accurately!" Yelled Naruto while being shocked that he knew about it "you Baka he didn't know until you told him" yelled Sakura while hitting Naruto over the head. "I am never wrong so what makes you think that this would be an exception to that." Said Kurotski boasting "wow, awesome you're really always right!" Proclaimed Naruto excitedly "yes I am always right!" boasted Kurotski happily ", I DON'T REALLY GIVE A BLOODY CRAP THAT SHIT I WANT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH" yelled Kenpatchi "please stop this fighting it is entirely pointless." Said Unohana "Yes stop fighting you now have more important things to worry about now" said as a mysterious figure as it started smirking as every one stopped what they were doing and looked up at it and looked shocked to see an espada "Oh come on now you didn't think that you were the first one or only ones to find out …………………………………………………………………………………………………………… did you?" said the figure jumping down from the roof top. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?!?!?!" Yelled Naruto "well that's strange because you're the one who looks disturbingly strange to me" said Grimjarl finally completely revealing himself. "But you're the one who looks hideous and not to mention ugly and weird …" said Sakura "well look who is talking after all you look just like a prop standing there in the corner to be honest I didn't even know you were alive." Grimjarl said to her grinning and wondering what is going to happen. " how dare you insult the adorably cute Sakura-Chan" yelled Naruto "well you at least now I know that you have terrible taste in women to………" said Grimjarl snickering "hey I don't want to hear that from a **freak**" said Naruto putting a lot of emphasizing on the last word. "Oh well at least **I** enjoyed are argument well I have to go are leader is going to get so mad at me if I don't" said Grimjarl

-Meanwhile at Las Noches-

Grimjarl just gets back to find the leader waiting for him "well what is you're report on this bizarre new world Grimjarl" said the leader calmly "well, I think it was completely pointless they were all pretty weak and whined a lot so now what do you want me to do?" asked Grimjarl "bring souls of them they are helpful to the complete recover of my organs I lost when I was fighting ………………………………...........................................

**It**" said a voice and walked out of the shadows to show himself to Grimjarl "oh yes and one more thing they have to be angry souls so make them mad any way you want."

"Alright lord ……………………………………………………………………

Ulquiorra" said Grimjarl as he left through a sky rift while preparing to kill that annoying kid he saw back there that he hated and then when it opened he came in front of Naruto as he shot a gan rye cero in his face. "Hmph darn he is dead and that was only my warning shot." He said "oh well his soul wont work then because it had to be a **strong soul**" as he smiled and looked at the piles of rubble that was covering Naruto's body "I'm not done here yet." Said Naruto weakly "ok now lets let the fight begin Now!" Yelled Grimjarl.

* * *

**Ulquiorra: Why am I involved in this random story?**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: BECAUSE I FREAKIN FEAL LIKE IT DO YOU NEED I BETTER REASON THEN THAT I MEAN IT IS MY STORY AFTER ALL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME *sobs***

**Ulquiorra****: I guess that's a good enough reason**

* * *

**Kon: Shiginami picture book golden**

**Kon: should it be platinum I mean it is later in the years**

**Kon: hmm what's that noise?**

**Male Shiginami: Platinum**

**Male Shiginami: Golden**

**Male Shiginami: Platinum**

**Male Shiginami: Golden**

**Male Shiginami: Pokemon Platinum is better**

**Male Shiginami: Pokemon Golden is better**

**Kon:*sigh* that was no help at all**


	4. Chapter 4 THe Truth

**Shiro Tora-Kun: I am so happy I am finally on chapter four and I got sidetracked on chapter 3 and maybe my animated Grimjarl is swearing at me but that's all okay (There is an animated Grimjarl online and he is swearing at me but he probably is just mad about I got sidetracked on his chapter)**

**Grimjarl: ***** you *******

**Shiro Tora-Kun: See**

* * *

"How was that a warning shot" said Naruto panting between every word "I mean there was no warning to it at all!" He finally yelled. "So what's you're point" said Grimjarl "I mean seriously you have nothing to complain about I mean you are still alive aren't you?" as he stared down at Naruto as Naruto finally stood up "well yea" said Naruto "but ………………………………………" as he had no time to finish what he was saying because Grimjarl tossed him at Sakura then said "girl you can heal if you can then heal him so I can **KILL HIM!**" said Grimjarl smirking evilly. "I can heal him but why did you toss him at me?" Asked Sakura "I'm sorry I forgot that **wimps** need special treatment" said Grimjarl emphasizing on wimps. "Don't worry I'll beat him for you Sakura-Chan" Naruto said softly to Sakura while she was healing him. "Well this is interesting but I have collected enough data on this unique species." Said Kurotski "I would like to research more about them but we have to have a report on them so lets go now." As he turned around started going back through the path and then Unohana then Kenpatchi followed him shortly after. Immediately when they got back to the soul society a meeting of the captains was called in session. As the meeting started to progress on captain of the research and development stepped forward and explained everything that happened there when there in great detail. Soon after that the meeting was dismissed and the matter that an espada was there and what he said was on ever captain's mind but mostly they were wondering what espada was smart enough to figure this out because they had more experience on this then them.

**-**Back to Naruto's world**-**

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation to fight?" asked Grimjarl to Naruto as Naruto was fully healed "well it would be nice if …………………." Said Naruto cut of by Grimjarl saying "never mind that I said that so just forget everything that I just said and also forget the question" while gritting his teeth and getting ready to fight him and Sakura and Kahasi getting ready to back up Naruto in there fight. The first strike was by Grimjarl shooting a gan rye cero and Naruto getting away with his substitution jutsu to get away and with that Grimjarl decided that it he wasn't worth his time so he decided to go after different souls and angrier souls. Because lord Ulquiorra said that I will be brought up to first espada while he remains number 0.

-Ulquiorra's conference room-

_I shouldn't be alive right now _thought Ulquiorra _but somehow I managed to materialize again two whole years later__ and gathered the espada's who remained living witch was only the 5__th__ and the 6__th__ espada's and we also found a lot of new espada's. the 5__th__ and the 6__th__ are in a contest to try to be the new 1__st__ while I shall remain as number zero and the loser between the 5__th__ and 6__th__ will be the new 2__nd__ then we shall be prepared to plan are revenge against the ………………………………………………………………………………… soul reapers!_ He thought and as he turned around to see the new third espada Dechanachi the sin of pride and master of all air. "Yes what is it you want Dechanachi" asked Ulquiorra. "I think it's unfair that only they get to compete I should be able to compete" said Dechanachi while Ulquiorra muttered "yes we all know what you think …………… and further more no one care about it."

"Hmmmmmmm did you say something Ulquiorra" asked Dechanachi "no carry on" said Ulquiorra "okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay well I am so sure that I can win that I challenge you to a match Ulquiorra!" Said Dechanachi "very well then I except you're challenge Dechanachi" said Ulquiorra standing up and Dechanachi getting ready to fight.

**-10 minutes later-**

"I can't believe it I actually lost ………………………….. How are you so darn strong!?!?!?" said Dechanachi "Hmph ………………….. Even with my missing organs that was to that was way to easy …………………. I thought that you would be better than that" said Ulquiorra "no leave I have to plan" as he turned the opposite direction and started walking away from Dechanachi. As Dechanachi yelled to him "WAIT!" then directly after him saying that Ulquiorra used sonido to get directly in front of him and grabbed him by the neck and picked him up and said emotionlessly "who are you to give my orders……………………….. you will NEVER ORDER ME AROUND OR I WILL KILL YOU" as he dropped him to the ground and then muttered "your just lucky that you didn't say that to Grimjarl or he would tear you apart limb by limb and probably make you eat your limbs ………………….. now I have to make plans for are attack against the soul society so leave." As he used sonido to leave and while Dechanachi was still gasping for air. "I got the souls lord Ulquiorra" said Grimjarl

**At The Soul Society –**

"I don't care about the espada's coming but we need someone to guard that world because they couldn't even scratch the espada who came there last time" said Kurotski "so do we have any volunteers to protect there world." As he looked around for volunteers then heard "I will go to this world and protect it after all the previous 10th squad captain sacrificed himself to protect the soul society against azein in his previous attack so I can't give a squad a bad name after all I just became a captain" said Ryuu

(Ryuu looks almost exactly like Toshiro except red haired) "okay we will make the preparations to get you there but then you will be on your own." Said Kurotski as the meeting was dismissed and Ryuu kept walking to the research and development barracks and thought _yes I remember what happened after all it was just before they got from the other world as soon as the last one of there group living witch was gin came he was to powerful so Toshiro pushed his power over his max and died from the pain of over using his power but he killed gin he was my mentor and a hero of all of the soul society I guess its like teacher like student. _As he got in the research and development as he finally thought _If I die then I will see him again but I will be able to save this world because I am not dieing without saving it._

* * *

**Shiro Tora-Kun: *sniff* so touching…………………………………………… I wonder what I should have for breakfast**

**Ryuu: Wow that's a relief for a second there I thought you got your common sense back**

**Shiro Tora-Kun: My what now?**

**Ryuu: Never mind**

* * *

**Shiginami Picture book Platinum**

**Kon: I finally decided that it should be Platinum**

**Me: actually I decided but you took all the credit**

**Kon: Isn't that the same thing?**

**  
Me: NOO!!**

**Me: oh well just pls comment and review this chapter hey wait this is my longest chapter so far it has 1265 words**


End file.
